


The red scarf you left behind

by dancingonderse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genocide, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Sad Sans, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingonderse/pseuds/dancingonderse
Summary: It's the humans first genocide run.They are going to have a bad time.





	

The human had already walked trough the door to the Ruins. How many times had this happened already? 5? 10? I’m not sure. It started snowing. I should be home with my brother. He gets cranky without his bedtime story.  
Well, I think to myself, I can still crack a couple of jokes with the woman behind the door. I knock on the door to the Ruins. I get no answer. I knock again. No answer. It’s compleately quiet. No one is close. It snows heavier. I knock again, and this time, the door opens. But there’s nothing on the other side. I walk inside. “Doorwoman?” I shout into the darkness. But nobody came. Just then I notice something.   
Dust.  
There’s a pile of dust.  
Could it be?  
No, it couldn’t be.  
The human wouldn’t dare.  
I started running home. on the way there was more dustpiles. The human had killed them all. I kept running.  
On the way home I checke Grillby’s. No one was there. They were all dead.  
When I finally reached the house there was no one there. But there was no dust either.  
I ran outside.  
“Papyrus!?” I shouted. But nobody came. Then I saw him. My brother.   
And the human.  
I walked towards them. The trees hid me pretty well.  
From my hiding place I could see Papyrus’ red scarf. It fluttered in the wind. Maybe the human won’t do it, I thought.  
I thought wrong.  
Just then the human took out their knife, and beheaded my brother. He said something before he turned to dust, and the only thing left was his red scarf. I whispered his name. Again and again, like he would come back if I just whispered his name enough times.  
But nobody came. No one would ever come again. But I still whispered.  
When the human finally left, over my brothers dust towards Waterfall, most likely to dust everyone there too, I walked to the pile of dust that was once my brother. I fell on my knees crying, carefully picked up the red scarf and put it on. My eye was allready glowing blue.

The human was going to have a bad time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!  
> This was actually for a school thing and I decided to translate it for you.  
> You are free to hate me now.  
> I cried too.  
> Yepp.  
> Toodelies!


End file.
